


上瘾

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	上瘾

他有时候觉得L这个名号从来不属于自己。  
关于L的一切，想起来就好像上辈子的事情。  
夜神月不在的时候，他明明有着在室内行走的自由，却也只能裹着被子缩在床上，妄图让睡眠带走这种无时无刻不在的空虚感。但那又能怎么样呢？他明知道睡醒之后变本加厉的空虚和渴求会再度掌控自己。  
但他已经开始逃避了。只能逃避吧。  
龙崎，现在他已经不愿再用L称呼自己。他这样算什么正义的化身呢？哪怕吸毒是被迫的，他也确实沉迷于此了。龙崎甚至不知道若有朝一日，他能摆脱夜神月的桎梏，重回见日光下，他是否能永远抵挡着这种诱惑。  
人类，太过于脆弱了。就算是总被人骂着没有感情的自己，他也终于明白有一种感情凌驾于一切理智之上。  
成瘾。世界第一侦探对海洛因成瘾。  
L破获过许多跨国走私毒品的大案件，但他从来只是高高在上地评判着人类对于诱惑不堪一击的抵抗力。对于那些饱受折磨的受害者，他从未有过同情。或者可以说。他觉得丧失自制力是他们的懦弱。而他终于切身体会到了，连他自己都无法抵抗的痛苦。  
或者说，无从抵挡的欢愉。  
甜食？  
性爱？  
什么都比不上那种可怖的感觉。  
就连夜神月自己都没有想到吧，试图以毒品来控制L，得意洋洋地想听见L的求饶，想获得性事上的共鸣，最终却只是……他已经硬不起来了。  
龙崎依然能获得性爱的快感，在被他最痛恶的敌人抚慰着的时候，他依然能清晰地意识到战栗的快感从尾椎直升大脑。但那种快乐，跟海洛因一比不值一提。那些时候他甚至觉得厌烦，因为身体对于这些低级的“快乐”已经没有兴趣了。  
他甚至同情起夜神月。  
对方千方百计不过是想要他敞开腿哭着恳求对方对方上他，但显然海洛因的效果比两人预想的都要强。最开始的几天他还计较着尊严，但很快， 无法忍受的渴望就向这些不值一提的“尊严”让了步。在他为了毒瘾而抽搐、流泪的时候，他真的什么都能做出来。跪下恳求？他早就做过了。他甚至以头撞墙，如此可笑地用自己的生命威胁对方。他从来喜欢蜷曲自己的身体，因为安全感，但如今是痛苦让他再度曲起自己的身体。于是在他尚且清醒着的时候，他厌恶着这种姿态，试图用常人的姿势约束自己，或者也可以美名其曰“自我惩罚”。但毒瘾轻而易举地让他投降。他紧紧抱着自己的膝盖，在地毯上翻来覆去，以头抢地，用刀划开自己的血肉，于是他才能在痛苦中保持片刻的自己。  
其他时候，若是夜神月拿着注射器在他眼前摇晃，他会毫不挣扎地服从对方想要他做的任何事。  
哭泣？恳求？口交？自慰？  
他谩骂过自己。  
他吹捧过基拉。  
夜神月想要他做什么，他最后总是能放弃挣扎，总是能再无抗拒地照做。  
自尊算得了什么？就算是世界第一侦探、就算是世界第一天才，他也只能在毒瘾面前缴械投降。更不用说，当他已经无法硬起来的时候……  
龙崎能感觉到一股扭曲的快感。  
曾经基拉用作武器，嘲笑他对基拉产生性欲。但如今无论如何他都硬不起来了。任基拉再如何挑逗，他的下身都只能软塌塌地应对。没有任何欢愉能媲美吸食的快感。这恐怕连基拉自身都无法理解吧。  
所有的羞耻都朝着渴求让步。  
要他什么都能做得到。  
只要给他想要的。唯一想要的。  
他哭着、抽搐着、忘记了彼此的身份，忘记了彼此的立场。他尽一切可能做到对方所想要的，除了自己硬不起来。  
他真的再无法硬起来。  
能有哪一种快感与之媲美？  
性爱算得了什么？特别那人还是基拉……他的敌人。  
唯一能拯救他的只有毒品。只有眼看着液体被注释入体内，他才能短暂地释放。  
性爱。性爱。他看着基拉，甚至不知道对方为何而快乐。  
能有哪种快乐与海洛因相媲美呢？  
痛，又算得了什么？  
强硬突入的疼痛，与渴求毒品的疼痛想比，又算得上什么？  
他学会主动盘住夜神月的腰，学会将对方的调笑当作耳边风，学会将自己的尊严置之一旁。血，只是快乐的前奏，是快乐的必需品。疼痛，是欢愉前的奖励，有多痛便有多么快乐。  
窒息。  
窒息。  
窒息。  
他恳求夜神月就此掐死自己。于是他能结束于这人生的终极。快乐，之上的快乐。没有任何言辞能形容的快乐。  
他木着脸看着夜神月跪在他面前痛哭。  
木着脸看着他忏悔不该用毒品挑战L的精神。  
木着脸看着对方用刀一下下割开自己的血肉。  
渴求的痛苦之外。他只感受到解脱。  
他们想起恍若隔世的自己。  
想起L对于瘾君子的无视。  
他想起和基拉的对决。  
好像它们从来不算什么。  
宿敌？  
爱情？  
仇恨？  
快乐？  
箭在弦上？  
毕生知己？  
那些感情原来只是过眼烟云。  
他颤抖着，无法自控的上瘾全然镊住他的心神。要是这一刻他能死去就好了。  
在更进一步的溃败前死去就好了。  
他哭着乞求夜神月的怜悯，但对方不知为何也在乞求他的谅解。也许两人的宿命只能有互相折磨吧。  
他看着对方将针筒刺入自己的皮肤。  
看着液体一点点被推入静脉。  
焦躁。绝望。疯狂……  
接着是那种无人可抵挡的狂喜……  
他颤抖啊，颤抖啊，肉体和精神都体会着那种言语不足以形容的狂乐。  
他真应该就此死去。  
死吧。  
在这人生中最快乐的时候。  
在没有任何慰藉可以企及的时候。  
死去吧。  
就让他不再需要乞求任何东西。  
就让他还能存有理智的时候。  
让他作为L死去吧。  
让他保有最后一丝尊严地死去吧。


End file.
